Goodsprings source
}} The Goodsprings source is a location in the Mojave Wasteland. It is located south-southeast of Goodsprings and serves as its purified water supply. Layout The rocky terrain of this location separates its features into smaller sub-areas. There is a lower area consisting of a campground with a place to sleep, an upper area marked by several wells and water troughs, and an overlook that provides an overview of the other parts of Goodsprings source and the land beyond to the south. There are several containers of different types about the location which may be useful to loot early in the game. In the lower area, there are three campfires that can be used to craft/cook various items. A man named Barton Thorn resides near the camper. He will attempt to mislead the Courier by asking for help saving his girlfriend from a group of geckos, when in reality he wants to safely reach the overlook where some loot is found. In the upper area, some water wells and several geckos can be found. If the player character did not complete the quest By a Campfire on the Trail or if they failed to save the settler during the quest, the corpse of a Goodsprings settler can be found at one of the wells, carrying a cleaver, several caps and a field hand outfit. A shovel can also be found leaning against a broken trough at the second well. During the training mission with Sunny Smiles, this area is teeming with even more geckos than usual. A fully repaired shovel is next to one of the wells, slightly obscured by a bush. The overlook area is initially overrun with a large number of geckos of various sizes, enough to overwhelm a low-level character. The overlook is accessed by a path from the lower area near a broken radio tower. The path leads to the top of the ridge, where there is a small encampment. Several broc flowers can be found growing along the trail. In the area of the encampment, three bear traps have been set nearby to protect it. Some of the more notable camp furnishings include a refrigerator and some containers, while nearby is a dead prospector. Player characters that have the Wild Wasteland trait will find the prospector's corpse replaced by that of a man named Johnny. Also added to the location of the corpse are four big red balls. Additionally, on the table, one will see four club aces and a fifth on the ground next to Johnny which appears to have fallen out of his sleeve or hand. The cards are only decorative and cannot be added to a Caravan deck. Notes * Initially, fast traveling to Goodsprings source spawns the player character directly in front of a wrecked car with a metal briefcase sitting on the trunk. The container does not respawn its contents and is safe for storage. One of the campfires is conveniently situated directly in front of and below the car, making the container ideal for storing campfire crafting items. * After leaving the Goodsprings area and finalizing character stats, fast traveling to the location spawns the character closer to the nearby water well and the briefcase is moved to the ground. * The wells at Goodsprings source provide unlimited fresh water for drinking with no rad poisoning. Even though the water is completely pure, it will not contribute to the related challenge, Camel of the Mojave. * The prospector's camp can be reached without exiting the invisible boundary that finalizes the character's attributes and skills by maneuvering southward along the clifftops from Victor's shack. This route is useful in reaching the camp while avoiding the geckos guarding the ridge as well. * Due to the regular appearance of creatures, it is ill-advised to use the area as makeshift housing unless one has the Animal Friend perk, in such case the available storage and resettable traps along with the view make it a good location to be used as a home base for the Courier. * Goodsprings source is one of the three Goodsprings locations (the others being Goodsprings and Goodsprings Cemetery) that make up the tutorial area. The tutorial boundary exists whether or not the player character accepts Sunny Smiles' offer of training. Appearances Goodsprings source appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Goodsprings source Sunny Smiles Crafting.jpg|Sunny Smiles crafting Goodsprings source Barton Thorn's trailer.jpg|Barton Thorn sleeping in the trailer Goodsprings source Dead Johnny.jpg|Johnny's dead body location Category:Goodsprings Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:All Roads mentioned-only locations de:Goodsprings-Quelle es:Fuente de Goodsprings ru:Источник Гудспрингс uk:Джерело Ґудспрінгс zh:清泉镇水源地